Beautiful
by xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx
Summary: In all my twenty-one years of being alive, I've only been called beautiful once. But beauty is for the weak, it doesn't matter to me. I am the most feared assassin in all five nations, the Hokage's pet, his personal attack dog.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, oc's, and clothes. Enjoy and please review. _

_In all the twenty-one years I've been alive, I've only been called beautiful once. It doesn't mean anything to me, beauty is for the weak. And weak is one thing I am not. I am the most feared assassin in all five nations. I am known as the Hokage's personal pet, his attack dog. Beauty doesn't matter to me. _

The first they met was when he snuck in to speak with Granny Tsunade. He paused before opening the door, voices reaching his ears.

" I'm impressed. Sarutobi-sensei told me you were the best. I just didn't believe him. The almighty Dragon was able to capture the rouge Sasuke Uchiha. Something not even Anbu could do," Tsunade praised, causing Naruto's mouth to drop. He had just turned sixteen, inches away from being the next Hokage.

" You give me to much credit Lady Hokage. It wasn't all me. I would have never been able to handle him without the help of my squad," a quiet, angelic voice commented. Naruto's cerulean blue eyes widened, shock evident on his features. In all his years of being a ninja, never had he heard one give credit to the whole squad.

" You don't give yourself credit Dragon. You are very talented. I believe you surpass even Sannin," Tsunade spoke, chuckling lightly. Naruto heard footsteps approaching the heavy oak doors, causing him to stumble backwards. The doors opened revealing a female figure, dressed all in black. She wore a skin tight black halter top, revealing tattoos that danced along her body. Baggy black cargo pants hung low on her hips, revealing a couple inches of her skin. He swallowed, seeing the Dragon's mask covering her face. Short, chin length raven colored hair fell around the mask. An icy cold radiated off the girl's body, causing shivers to race up and down Naruto's spine.

Messy, blonde hair fell across his face, hiding his embarrassment. He kept his head down as the girl passed, hearing her soft chuckle. Tsunade leaned against the doorframe, a questioning eyebrow raised. Naruto shook his hair, looking up at her.

" Is Sasuke back?" He whispered, not daring to believe the quiet words passed between his Hokage and the strange girl. Tsunade gave Naruto a soft smile, barely nodding her head.

" Yes, he is Naruto," she said, walking to stand in front of him. He was just barely above eye level, almost standing at six feet. He was going to be tall when he finished growing, something Tsunade couldn't wait to see, tall and handsome. An emotion danced across his face that only he knew. It was an emotion that had been his best friend for years, pain. This meant Sakura would leave him. What would that mean for their twins, their son and daughter? Tsunade sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

" Don't worry brat," she said, pushing him back slightly.

" Time to leave. We've been here long enough," she said leading the way out of the Hokage's mansion.

The next time they met, they were picking up their children from the academy. He was leaning against his tree with his swing, watching the doors. She stood a few feet away, under the shade of his tree. He were a snug black shirt that hugged his toned body. Loose jeans hung low, only staying up because of his narrow hips. He ran a hand threw his messy spikes, letting his cerulean blue eyes flutter shut. She wore a blood red halter top that contrasted to her golden skin. Baggy black cargo pant rode low on her hips, tattoos dancing all over her body as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Naruto was to be Hokage in a week and she would be the captain of his personal guard, his pet just as she was Tsunade's. Her raven colored locks grew out, now ending at the small of her back. Two different colored eyes stared longingly at the birds, one topaz gold the other sterling silver.

Sasuke stood near his best friend, confused as to why his captain was here. Naruto finally opened his eyes when the doors to the academy opened, children rushing out. A little girl with platinum blonde pig tails launched herself into Naruto's arms, squealing with delight. Naruto chuckled at his three year old daughter. Soon after a boy who looked exactly like the girl attached himself to Naruto's hair. He had spiky platinum blonde hair and apple green eyes, just like his younger sister. A foxy grin stretched across their faces Naruto leaned back against the tree.

" What did you two do today?" he questioned, picking his son up as he switched his daughter to his other arm.

" Our best friend Kaito beat up this one boy for me," his daughter spoke up, her face falling slightly.

Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow as his son crossed his arms over his chest. Sasuke took his god child, confused as to why he was angry.

" Why did Kaito do this?" Naruto questioned his daughter, knowing his son wasn't going to give him an answer.

" Akira wouldn't stop making fun of me because Mama left us. Minato would have done it but Kaito beat him to it," Kushina answered, her pig tails flying wildly. Naruto furrowed his brows knowing exactly who's son Akira was. His cerulean blue eyes quickly scanned the play ground, only to land on another three year old boy making his way over to the girl next to them. Iruka-sensei following right behind him.

" Anika," Iruka greeted, nodding his head. The eighteen year old girl nodded in greeting picking up her three year old boy, placing him on her hip. " Did you need something Iruka?" she questioned, her opposite colored eyes watching him carefully.

" Actually, Kaito got into a fight earlier today," Iruka started, pressing his lips together. He watched as the child buried his face into the crook of his mother's neck. Naruto listened as Iruka said Kaito's name. He watched Kushina's eyes light up as the boy looked over at her.

" Did he win?" Anika questioned, raising a dark, thin eyebrow. Iruka, smirked, nodding his head.

" Honestly, for a three year old, Kaito throws a pretty good punch," Iruka said, shaking his head.

" Good," was all Anika said, looking at her son. Naruto smirked, walking the few inches over to Kaito and his mother.

" Excuse me," Naruto spoke, his gruff voice causing Kaito to swallow and Anika to narrow her eyes. " Yes?" she spoke, boredom written all over her features. Iruka smiled, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

" Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite student. How have you been Naruto?" Iruka questioned, causing Naruto to grin at his old teacher. " Good. You?" he answered, not letting his eyes leave Anika.

" Busy. I have to get back to work. Behave," he said, turning on his heel and leaving.

" Kaito?" Naruto questioned, focusing his attention on he little boy in the girl's arms. He nodded, shyness taking over.

" I would like to thank you. You took good care of my daughter," he spoke, offering the boy a soft smile. He giggled, clutching his mother closer.

Anika smiled, knowing exactly who the man was. She turned, walking away from the academy, she had a mission to do in a few hours anyway.

The third time they met, she saved him from Sakura. She came yelling at the Hokage, only to have her kicked out of the Hokage mansion. She stood outside his office, listening as the yelling began. Shizune stood in front of the doors, not knowing what to do. Anika leaned back against the wall, waiting. It would only be minutes before the bimbo stepped out of line. And she did, causing Shizune to yank the heavy oak doors open and rush into the office, stepping in between the two ninjas.

" I can't believe you," Sakura yelled, furious at her ex. A blue glow out lined Sakura's hand causing Anika to step in, kunai only centimeters away from her throat.

" Do it. I dare you. I assure you the dragons' can't wait to taste your blood," she hissed, her voice deadly.

Sakura lost all her color, an ice cold hand gripped her spine. Shizune let a out a breath, pushing Sakura towards the door. Naruto let his mask drop, his energy gone. He collapsed into the chair behind his desk. Anika sighed, following him to his desk. She slid on top in front of him, placing her feet on either side so he was boxed in.

" Relax Lord Hokage," she said, causing him to narrow his eyes at her.

" Anika, don't call me that. We've been over this one," he growled, his eyes flashing red for a second.

" You think the Kyuubi scares me? Please I'm the Dragon. No beast scares me," Anika teased, a cocky smirk dancing across her lips. His jaw clenched, eyes narrowed to slits as he pushed her legs off his chair. He grabbed her wrists faster than she could comprehend, pulling her forward. She landed on his lap causing a smirk to dance across his lips.

" What was that almighty Dragon?" he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. She resisted a shiver, knowing better. " You don't scare me," she whispered, eyes downcast. That was when both realized something.

The fourth time they were around each other, they acted on their feelings. She slowly brought the amber colored bottle to her lips, pausing at something her squad had said. She let the cold amber colored liquid burn a path down her throat. Her eyes quickly scanned the expanse of the bar, finally landing on her ward. He stood on the far side of the bar, flirting with a group of girls. She rolled her eyes in disgust, taking another swig of her beer. Sasuke looked at his captain, on her third beer and still completely sober. Not even he could manage that. But than again, she was the Dragon.

" You want to know something?" Sasuke questioned, watching his best friend on the other side of the bar. Anika raised an eyebrow, keeping a loose grip on the neck of the bottle.

" Why not?" she answered, lazily playing with the water droplets slowly rolling down the body of the bottle.

" Not even Naruto could bring me back. In all my life, only two people scared me. And there is only one I would never want to go against ever again. You kicked my ass, and made me see things I never want to relive," Sasuke said, leaning back against the bar. Anika chuckled, shaking her head.

" You're drunk," was all she said, sliding off her bar stool. She wrapped an arm around his waist, throwing his arm over her shoulders. She looked over her shoulder at Neji,

" I'm going to take him home," she said, carefully walking towards the exit. Naruto watched her walk out the door with Sasuke, his eyes narrowing to slits.

He followed them out, jogging to catch up. Anika looked over Sasuke's head as best she could, seeing how him and Naruto both towered over her five feet four inches

" Here, let me help you," he said, taking Sasuke's other arm. They finally dropped Sasuke off at his apartment, leaving through the window.

" Did you think you were going to get him in here by yourself?" Naruto questioned, dropping to the deserted streets. Anika crossed her arms, shrugging her shoulders The midnight blue halter top she wore made her golden skin glow. Baggy black cargo pants rode low on her hips. Naruto slid an arm around her waist.

" Maybe," she answered, pulling his arm away. With that she took off at a sprint down the deserted streets.

The fifth time, they honestly did something. He called her beautiful and she accepted. He was twenty-two and she was twenty-one. It was his birthday ball and she was to be his escort so she could remain close to him at all times. She wore a revealing floor length black dress. It hugged her curves and Naruto had to behave, having trouble. Her hip length raven black locks were pinned up. Weapons were on her body not even Naruto could find.

" Tell me again why I'm your date and not Sakura or Ino?" Anika muttered under her breath, rolling her neck.

" Because you're the best, and you volunteered," Naruto answered, a smirk dancing across his lips as he took a seat at the head of the table, Anika standing behind him. She kept her hands on his shoulder as Sakura passed them, apple green eyes narrowed at the taunting smile dancing across her lips. Naruto grabbed her hand, pulling her forward. Her ear was level with his mouth when he decided to finally speak.

" What did you do?" the words were growled as he brought a glass to his lips.

She turned her face, her lips directly in front of his cheek. Her lips were ghosting across his skin as she spoke.

" I did absolutely nothing," she said, placing a kiss on his cheek before straightening out her body.

" You look beautiful," he whispered, something she almost didn't catch. A light blush tinted her cheeks as she took a step back.

" Thank you," she said, watching the smirk dance across his lips. He slid his hand into his pocket, fingering something bouncing around there, something she had no idea about.

" I have a question for you Anika. I want you to be completely honest with me," he said, getting out of his seat. Anika furrowed her brows, nodding in agreement. Naruto dropped to one knee, holding on to her hand with a light grip. Her eyes widened in shock, already knowing what he was going to do.

" You are my best friend, you have been since you saved my brother, since your son protected my daughter. I owe everything to you. You helped me move on, you helped my family become a family again. You gave my son and daughter a mother when their's wanted nothing to do with them. You gave me my heart again. You showed me I was more than a tool, a machine. I love you with all that I am. Even the Kyuubi can't deny it. We love you. Will you please do me the honors of being my wife," Naruto spoke, causing everyone in the room to freeze, shock radiating from their bodies as they watched Anika carefully.

" Yes, I will," she whispered, latching her arms around Naruto's neck as he stood, sliding the ring onto her finger. His arms wrapped around her waist in an iron grip, spinning her around.


End file.
